degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Spinner-Paige Relationship
The relationship between Spinner Mason and Paige Michalchuk is known as Spaige '('Sp'inner/P'aige). Relationship History Overview Spinner and Paige started their first relationship in the episode How Soon Is Now?. They broke up in Ghost In The Machine (1) because Spinner wanted Paige to go to court for her rape but Paige didn't want to go. They got back together in Ghost In The Machine (2) and broke up for the second time in Islands In The Stream when Paige saw Spinner and Craig fighting over Manny at the movie theatre where she worked, causing Paige to lose her job. They had a brief relationship in Love My Way, but it ended when Paige chose Jesse over Spinner. Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Season 6 Season 7 Timeline *First Relationship: **Start Up: How Soon is Now? (220) **Broke Up: Ghost in the Machine (1) (401) ***Reason: Spinner wanted Paige to go to court, but Paige said she didn't want to go. *Second Relationship: **Start Up: Ghost in the Machine (2) (402) **Broke Up: [[Islands In The Stream|'Islands in the Stream']] (406) ***Reason: Paige saw Spinner and Craig fighting over Manny at the movie theatre where she worked and got her fired. *Third Relationship: **Start Up:' Love My Way '(616) **Broke Up: Love My Way '(616) ***Reason: Paige chose Jesse over Spinner. Quotes *"You don't dump a girl as cool as you." *'Paige: "It will keep playing in the VCR in your head. Rewind pause play, rewind pause . You can't stop it. Then you'll dump me and i'll die alone with my 6 cats." Spinner: "Paige, I'll never dump you." -'Ghost In The Machine (1)' *'Paige': "What? I'm easy! Everyone knows it. The judge, my mother, now you. Like Dean. Just get me alone, do whatever you want. No one will stop you. What? You don't want me?" Spinner: "Not right now, no." Paige: "'Cause Dean got there first?" Spinner: "You have to let that go!" Paige: "You want me to just let it go? Like someone was rude or stole my seat at lunch?" Spinner: "No that's not what I...I just, I want my girlfriend back. I want Paige back!" Paige: "You don't even know her." Spinner: "That's stupid." Paige: "The truth? Paige went upstairs that night. She never came back." -'Ghost In The Machine (2)' Trivia *They liked each other before they got together, hence her getting Terri drunk in season 1. *They were supposed to get together the night Paige was raped, before she bailed. Gallery spaige2222.jpg spaige3333.jpg spaige4444.jpg 54332.png 665434.png 4558.jpg 536.PNG 543.PNG 767.PNG 78687.jpg Love My Way 616.jpg 3-17-2.jpg 421849268gYSPNM_ph.jpg 02rf.jpg 6456.PNG 404_007.jpg the-ghost-in-the-machine-pt-2-6.jpg high-fidelity-pt-2-5.jpg spinner-and-paige.jpg 544fgfd.png CM Capture 1.jpg tumblr_l5nnn3C5cZ1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_lj1iv7xIKb1qelluno1_500.png tumblr_lfhlkhHLoZ1qczq3c.jpg tumblr_l7zo9pNyWZ1qdsa9uo1_250.png tumblr_ltjxhbMe4n1qd366vo1_500.png tumblr_l77w3sNFkC1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_ltjxuvkDTR1qd366vo1_500.png tumblr_l78930Jrxo1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_l7881p55D61qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_lavm9eWwJN1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_lf4n3tEUbw1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_lf4n94QK2C1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_lkeb5jmK2b1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_llbhynsydc1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_llbi2h7wHr1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_lns83jn6em1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_lnz9of4ZEO1qc1tpr.jpg glk.jpg 454k.jpg 453k.png 4534ffwe.png 7856.png 8687.png errt.png 433df.png 4643dx.png 46534.png 65765.png 454w.png 545s.png 5654d.png 4563x.png 464de.png 6545456.png 98987.png 56456.png 544fd.png 645645.png 64564dm.png 104 Eye of the Beholder 021.jpg 104 Eye of the Beholder 020.jpg 104 Eye of the Beholder 046.jpg 104 Eye of the Beholder 047.jpg 104 Eye of the Beholder 050.jpg 1073_1.jpg Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Relationships Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 6 Category:Friendships Category:Season 1 Category:Season 5